charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
, Shannen Doherty, and Alyssa Milano.]] The third season of Charmed aired from October 2000 until May 2001 and consists of 22 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2005 as a box-set without any extras. It was released as part of a complete collection in 2008. Summary Three times is a charm! This season has three times the power, as well as all of the supernatural thrills and excitement, as the Charmed Ones -- Prue (Shannen Doherty), Piper (Holly Marie Combs), and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) -- deal with being modern-day witches. How could life get any more complicated for the Halliwell sisters? One learns that her greatest love is also her greatest enemy; another defies The Powers That Be to marry; and tragedy unexpectedly befalls the third, leaving the sisters powerless to stop it. The perfect potion of suspense-filled adventure, crafty humor and dynamic heroines casts a spell that brings you 22 episodes of pure viewing magic. Cast Main cast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YKpYW0oNRM * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris * Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Recurring cast * Jennifer Rhodes as Grams * Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell * James Read as Victor Bennett * Chad Willett as Justin Harper * Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor Notes and Trivia * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the fifteenth of November 2005 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in September or October. It was released in April and May (as two parts) in Japan. It does not include any bonus features like the previous seasons. * The DVD box-set for region 2 & 4 is different then the box-set for region 1. While the colors of the box-sets is the same (although the color is lighter region 1), the pictures are not. Region 2 features different pictures of the three leads, their clothing photoshopped to be black. * The DVD back cover of the region 2 box-set spoils the fact one of the sisters (Prue) dies and that they have a half-sister. * The opening credits feature new clips for the three main lead actresses. Brian Krause and Dorian Gregory's clips remain the same and have switched places. Julian McMahon is added as he joins the main cast with the season premiere as assistant D.A. Cole Turner. * This is the last season where the sister's powers are displayed before their name clips in the opening credits. * Prue is the only character who displays two powers in the opening credits. * Shannen Doherty has directed two episodes of this season; "The Good, The Bad and The Cursed" and "All Hell Breaks Loose" * This is Shannen Doherty's last season as Prue Halliwell. * This is the first season to feature James Read as the father of the Charmed Ones; Victor Bennett. Read was cast after the network found Tony Denison (who originally played the part of the sisters' father) to be more of a love intrest for Doherty's character, Prue. * There were no promotional pictures made for this season. Instead, the pictures for season 2 were used. * By the end of this season, all three sisters have two powers each. * The main three actresses, Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Milano, as well as Brian Krause appeared in every episode of the season. The rest of the male leads did not: ** Dorian Gregory did not appear in "Magic Hour", "Once Upon a Time", "Primrose Empath", "Power Outage", "Sleuthing with the Enemy", "Coyote Piper", "We All Scream for Ice Cream", "Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Bride and Gloom", "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed", "Death Takes a Halliwell", "Pre-Witched", "The Demon Who Came in from the Cold" and "Look Who's Barking". ** Julian McMahon did not appear in "Coyote Piper", "We All Scream for Ice Cream", "Blinded by the Whitelighter", "Wrestling with Demons", "Pre-Witched" and "Sin Francisco". Episodes 3x01-Sisters.jpg|'The Honeymoon's Over'|link=The Honeymoon's Over 3x02-Phoebe-Sign.jpg|'Magic Hour'|link=Magic Hour 3x03-Phoebe-Prue.jpg|'Once Upon a Time'|link=Once Upon a Time 3x04-Phoebe-Broom.jpg|'All Halliwell's Eve'|link=All Halliwell's Eve 3x05-PiperLeo.jpg|'Sight Unseen'|link=Sight Unseen 3x06-EmpathyConnection.jpg|'Primrose Empath'|link=Primrose Empath 3x07-Tri.jpg|'Power Outage'|link=Power Outage 3x08-Phoebe-Cole.jpg|'Sleuthing With the Enemy'|link=Sleuthing With the Enemy 3x09-Sisters.jpg|'Coyote Piper'|link=Coyote Piper 3x10-Victor-Prue.jpg|'We All Scream for Ice Cream'|link=We All Scream for Ice Cream 3x11-Book.jpg|'Blinded by the Whitelighter'|link=Blinded by the Whitelighter 3x12-Sisters.jpg|'Wrestling with Demons'|link=Wrestling with Demons 3x13-Sisters.jpg|'Bride and Gloom'|link=Bride and Gloom 3x14-Prue-Cole.jpg|'The Good, the Bad and the Cursed'|link=The Good, the Bad and the Cursed 3x15-Wedding.jpg|'Just Harried'|link=Just Harried 3x16-Prue-Sad.jpg|'Death Takes a Halliwell'|link=Death Takes a Halliwell 3x17-Grams.jpg|'Pre-Witched'|link=Pre-Witched 3x18-Prue-Box.jpg|'Sin Francisco'|link=Sin Francisco 3x19-Prue-Leo-Piper.jpg|'The Demon Who Came in from the Cold'|link=The Demon Who Came in from the Cold 3x20-Piper-with-Leo's-death-certificate.jpg|'Exit Strategy'|link=Exit Strategy 3x21-Book-Cole.jpg|'Look Who's Barking'|link=Look Who's Barking 3x22-Prue-Piper.jpg|'All Hell Breaks Loose'|link=All Hell Breaks Loose Next_Season_4.jpg|Next: Season 4|link=Season 4 Category:Seasons Season 3 Season 3